


Good Company

by Jesterbus



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No Spoilers. Just borrowing a moment in the show!, Shameless Smut, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbus/pseuds/Jesterbus
Summary: “All members are leveling up and gaining items on schedule. If we can keep this up into the spring, Akihabara’s battle guild and security will be stronger as a unit when we return.”Takayama states, looking towards Krusty to get some affirmation on their progress. There is nothing but silence.“My lord?”“Huh? Yes. Yes, you’re right.”She frustratingly looks towards Krusty and crosses her arms over her chest.“Y’know now’s not a good time for you to lose interest. Do you need a new toy or something to keep you company, Master?”“Don’t be silly!” Raising from his seat swiftly. “Just let me know when...the goblins start moving.”Krusty grunts softly and walks out of the tent into the night air.Takayama sighs softly to herself “what’s his deal…”Season 2 Episode 4 Shattered Wings
Relationships: Crusty/Shiroe (Log Horizon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the show and noticed there was two seasons of this. Needless to say this quote popped out to me during Season 2. There isn't much writing for this anime as a whole so I thought I would take a wack at it. Enjoy!

“All members are leveling up and gaining items on schedule. If we can keep this up into the spring, Akihabara’s battle guild and security will be stronger as a unit when we return.”

Takayama states, looking towards Krusty to get some affirmation on their progress. There is nothing but silence.

“My lord?”

“Huh? Yes. Yes, you’re right.”

She frustratingly looks towards Krusty and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Y’know now’s not a good time for you to lose interest. Do you need a new toy or something to keep you company, Master?”

“Don’t be silly!” Raising from his seat swiftly. “Just let me know when...the goblins start moving.”

Krusty grunts softly and walks out of the tent into the night air.

Takayama sighs softly to herself “what’s his deal…”

* * *

The air outside the tent is cool in the assumed mid winter season. The sky is dark and splashed with stars of all colors and sizes in the night sky. It's quiet out here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by comrades who are fast asleep in their tents. 

Krusty makes his way to his personal tent close by and flips open the flap to walk in. Inside the temperature is moderately warmer than the outside air but only by a fraction. Tying up the strings he walks over to the dim lantern set next to his cot. Turning it up to illuminate the surrounding area, he sits upon his cot and leans his elbows on his knees, resting his head in the palm of his hands. 

The fighting had been going on for so long that down time consisted of nights like these when everyone was fast asleep.

Hearing the tell tale ping inside him, Krusty reaches towards his ear and pressed softly at the lobe.

“Just the man I was hoping to hear from” he states in a soft charismatic voice.

The voice on the other end laughs softly through the telepathic link.

“Good to hear you too Krusty...how is it looking out there? Hope the goblins aren't wearing you out?”

Krusty leans back in his cot, his hands moving behind him to support his weight. “Hmm. No more than usual though I do miss this blue haired strategist who is currently million of miles away.”

A deep laugh penetrates through the link coursing waves of happiness through Kursty’s body. “You know I’m right here Krusty?”

“Yeah but you're not ‘here’ here! You know how many nights I’ve..” he stops. This could turn into something else but he's not sure Shiroe is in a safe place for a conversation like this to continue. 

The line is silent for a minute and Krusty hears Shiroe clear his throat softly. “Go on….you were saying?”

Clearing his own throat he starts to remove his gloves from his hands. “I’ve been thinking. About you. Among other things.” Setting them aside on the crate next to the lantern he slowly starts to remove his sabaton and greaves from his legs. 

“Is that so?” the voice states softly through the line. “What are you wearing?”

Krusty blushes at the statement and looks around the empty room. “Well, I’m wearing my armor minus my gloves and greaves…”

“Take it off” the voice states firmly. 

Krusty gulps and doesn't object. Silently removing each plate with ease and setting them aside. Once he's in nothing but a slightly sticky undershirt and a pair of tight boxer briefs he leans back and lays down in the slightly uncomfortable cot.

“Uh...what are you..” He starts to ask but is interrupted by a hearty laugh. 

“Don’t worry about me. Now, are you laying down?”

He nods softly but laughs internally at the fact Shiroe can’t technically see him. “Yes I am laying down now can you tell me what's going on?”

“Slip your hand under your shirt” 

Krusty’s hand moves from his side and slips under the dark cotton tee, feeling along his toned abs and chest.

“Slowly run it up to your chest and play with your nipples”

chuckling into the air he slips his hand slowly up to his pecks, flicking fingers along his raised nipples. Grabbing one between his thumb and forefinger he pinches softly, eliciting a moan out in the air and through the link. 

“Does it feel good?” Shiroe asks.

Moaning as he pinches and flicks the other one with the tips of his finger, running his other free hand down the span of his body to his already tightening briefs.

“You better not be about to touch yourself” Shiroe states authoritatively through the line.

Another moan slips out at the demanding words and all progression to his objective stops leaving Krusty’s hand to stop at his bare thigh, grasping it in a tight hold. 

“I’m not…” He states, returning to his other nipple and grasping harder. Electrical shocks coursing down his back in fleeting brushes of pleasure. 

“Good boy” the worse echo through the link sending a sudden shiver down his spine.

“Now take your free hand and grasp your cock through your underwear.”

Moving his hand from his thigh he slowly reaches the desired destination and brushes his hand along his hardening erection. Grabbing a hold of it through the tight underwear he can feel the slight twitches of it through the cotton material.

“I bet your hard already. So much pent up energy and so far from home. I bet you haven't cum in quite a while…”

His hand grasps hotly over his clothed member and he moans as he moves it softly, giving it what friction he can through the tight material. A blush spreads across Krusty’s face and his glasses start to slide from the bridge of his nose. 

“More…” he moans out. Between his hand jacking off his clothed dick, his other hand tweaking his nipples, and Shiroe’s dirty mouth; he is impossibly hard. 

“Remove your underwear and touch yourself.”

At the command he moves quick, sliding them and the shirt off in quick succession. Now naked on the still uncomfortable cot he lies down, hand returning to his erection and stroking it in long strokes. Gentle moans slip from his mouth and through the bond along with sharp pants when his thumb brushes over the sensitive head of his dick. 

“If I had my way with you, you’d be bent over that cot while I slide my dick in your tight hole” Shiroe states through the link, his voice rasping and panting through the line. 

Krusty’s hand moves faster along his cock, eliciting moans that shoot out of the tent into the night air. 

“I would have take you so hard the whole camp would hear what was going on inside”

A moan erupts from Krusty’s lips and his free hand slips past his dick to his sack and grabs a hold of his balls, squeezing and rubbing them between his fingers. 

“You like the sound of that don’t you Krusty? The whole camp hearing your wanton cries as I pound into you. My that would be a site…” Shiroe’s voice moaned softly through the link.

“Please...I just..” Krusty moans loudly, his motions turning sloppy as his hand quickly jacks his dick off. 

“Cum”

At the words Krusty feels a wave crash along his body and a flood of semen erupts from the tip of his penis and onto his naked chest. His body vibrating as small bursts of pleasure cascade over and over, his hand milking his spent dick till it lays soft on the side of his thigh. His breath panting into the now hot air of the tent and his body dripping with sweat.

Krusty picks up one of his gloves and uses it to wipe off the cooling mess on his chest. Listening to the voice on the other end he hears soft pants that turn into normal breaths after a minute or two. 

Laying in the silence he basks in the afterglow, exhaustion bringing him to slowly shut his eyes. 

“Good night Krusty, We’ll talk soon.”

The next day Krusty is dressed in full regalia minus a glove and walks into his first morning meeting with Takayama. She looks down at his bare left hand and smirks at the missing article of clothing. ‘Guess he found something to keep him company’.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed let me know. Comments/critiques are always appreciated. Thanks for reading


End file.
